Torbellino de emociones
by Leik-Zero
Summary: Se conocían desde que había iniciado el entrenamiento militar, no tenían muchas cosas en común, o tal vez sí. Una pequeña broma podría empezar muchas cosas ¿Que pasaría si una de las dos se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por la otra? ¿Cambiaran las cosas entre ellas? Ninguna de las dos lo sabría. Hasta esa noche.
1. Chapter 1

Ymir: Shingeki no Kyojin no le pertenece a esta estúpida. Le pertenece a _Isayama Hajime,_ de no ser así realmente no se que nos esperaría. 

Christa: ¡Ymir! (dándole un cabezazo) aun no empiezan a leer y ya quieres que odien a Leik? 

Ymir: ¿Que esperabas? Cuando escriben sobre nosotras solo juegan con mis sentimientos 

Christa: Claro que no, ademas... ¿no se te hace lindo que nos vean como una pareja? 

Ymir: (Sonrojandose) ¡Christa!... Ejem... Bueno, les damos la bienvenida y ojala que les guste esto... ¡Que conste que me negué rotundamente! 

Leik: (entrando con unas hojas) ¡Ymir! ¡Christa! ¡Que hacen en el set! 

Ymir y Christa: ¡Ya nos vamos! (Ymir carga a Christa y se van) 

Leik: (con una gotita en la cabeza) Etto... Bienvenidos y de ante mano gracias por leer.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Las cosas comienzan**

Ahí me encontraba yo nuevamente. La misma escena de todas las noches después de la cena. Observando como Ymir se aprovechaba de Sasha haciendo que sacara agua del pozo para ella y para mí. Ymir como siempre, recordándole el hecho de que ella (y de paso yo) la habíamos salvado aquella noche en la que… bueno, ya saben; cuando casi muere tras haber corrido toda la tarde hasta desfallecer. Y Sasha… bueno, ella siempre mostrando esa sonrisa nerviosa dando a entender que sabía que nos debía una.

"¡Sasha date prisa! Se me congela la nariz aquí afuera, ¿Qué pasa si Christa enferma porque tardas demasiado? Recuerda que ella fue quien te salvo de morir de hambre y yo de que murieras congelada en la fría noche" - Escuche que decía Ymir mientras me abrazaba por el hombro – "¿O es que acaso no valoras la vida que salvamos?" – Sasha solo jalaba la cuerda con el cubo para sacar agua del pozo. 

"Ya oí, ya oí… No es fácil hacer esto cuando acabo de cenar. Además… ¡Prometiste que me darías parte de tu cena y ni siquiera me diste un bocado!" – Reprocho Sasha un tanto molesta mientras que Ymir me soltaba para ir a jalarle las mejillas. 

"No seas glotona, por eso siempre te riñe el instructor Shadis" – en un intento fallido, Sasha trataba de no soltar la cuerda con el cubo con agua, recibiendo el castigo de Ymir, haciendo que esa escena me diera un poco de risa. 

Por un momento me perdí ante la actitud soberbia de Ymir… ¿Que ocultaba realmente tras su forma de ser?... Era acaso que ella había sufrido anteriormente este trato o quizás ella solo trataba de mostrar que era fuerte… a su modo, claro. Sea cual sea la razón, yo sentía de muchas formas respeto y admiración hacia ella. No sabía si tenía padres o familia. No sabía tampoco de que región venía y tampoco… un momento, a decir verdad no sabía mucho de ella. Solo sabía que por más extraño que pareciera, me sentía ligada a ella. Quizás era que muy en el fondo éramos iguales… y yo sabía que de verdad ella quería ser amable, quería ser aceptada y… bueno, para mí… Ymir era una persona amable… Bueno, es que al menos lo era conmigo, pero con los demás era… 

"¡Y…bir! ¡Shueltabe!" – trataba de articular Sasha porque sus mejillas eran víctimas de una tortura que solo Ymir podría dar, haciendo que tuviera una sonrisa literalmente forzada, mientras que Ymir sonreía perversamente. Yo no podía hacer nada, salvo mirar a Sasha un tanto preocupada, y tratar de detener aquella tortura jalando la camisa de Ymir. 

"Arrepiéntete de tus palabras 'Chica patata', no te soltare" – Entre risas Ymir estiraba más y más las mejillas de Sasha, hasta que noto mi mirada entre los jaloneos, deteniéndose en el acto – "Tsk… Date prisa Sasha y termina de hacer lo que te corresponde" – ordeno repentinamente de manera seria y soltando un tanto brusca a la mencionada – "Me voy a los dormitorios" – Y se encamino de prisa hacia la cabaña donde dormíamos. Solo atine a mirar cómo se alejaba; intente llamarla, pero ella se había perdido en la oscuridad de la noche. Volví mi mirada a Sasha, ella sostenía la cuerda con una mano, con la otra mano se sobaba las mejillas con una lagrimilla en sus ojos. Había dejado caer el cubo en el pozo.

"Disculpa a Ymir, Sasha… sabes que a veces es un tanto infantil" – le dije con una media sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a jalar la cuerda para sacar lo que faltaba de agua, ella solo me miro con ojos de cachorro regañado, aunque claramente podía leer en su mirada que en su mente me alababa nuevamente como si yo fuera una diosa – "Terminemos de hacer esto y volvamos".

"Hai, hai" – repuso mi compañera sacando el cubo lleno de agua en lo que yo lo tomaba para vaciarlo en otro cubo – "Aun no entiendo cómo puedes estar todo el tiempo con ella… ¿Acaso... hay algo entre ustedes dos?" – La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, haciendo que el cubo se resbalara de mis manos haciendo que tirara el agua sobre mis botas –"¿uh?"

"Lo… lo siento Sasha, fue… fui descuidada" - logre hablar un tanto nerviosa, tratando de controlar el temblor de mi voz – "no… no sé de qué… de que me hablas" – Ok… eso no resulto bien.

"Tranquila Christa" – me intento calmar Sasha con una sonrisa y una gotita en la cabeza – "solo bromeaba, así que no tienes que alterarte tanto… es más, porque no vas a la cabaña y te cambias… o mejor alistas tus cosas para darte una ducha, si enfermas por haberte mojado, seguro Ymir…" - Se detuvo por un momento tragando saliva – "Me matara". – palideció.

"Sasha, Ymir no haría eso…pero ¿Estas segura de poder sola? Puedo ayudarte a llevar los cubos a la cabaña" – le dije un poco más tranquila, pero el temblor se hacía notorio.

"Segura. Los llevare en cuanto termine, no falta mucho, así que adelántate. Yo terminare de llenar lo que falta antes de que alguno de los chicos necesite agua" – Casi me estaba empujando para que me diera prisa. Le di las gracias y me encamine a la cabaña no sin antes escuchar – "Por cierto, ¡No le des tantas vueltas a lo que te dije! ¡Era una pequeña broma!" – Si… una broma… bueno, si realmente era una broma… lleve mis manos a mi cara… ¿Porque comencé a sentir calor en las mejillas?

Camine deprisa a la cabaña, agradeciendo que no se encontrara despierta ninguna de las chicas que estaban ahí. Aún faltaban algunas. Me dirigí a mi cama y no pude evitar mirar la cama vacía de Ymir… - "¿A dónde había ido?" - Pensé para mí. Aunque el hecho era que no tenía ni la menor idea ya que siempre volvíamos las tres juntas, y esta vez… ella se había molestado. Y yo ni siquiera estaba segura del por qué.

"'Me voy a los dormitorios'… había dicho claramente eso ¿no?, pero ella no está aquí y eso es más que obvio" - Salí de la cabaña tratando de divisar algo con la tenue luz que iluminaban algunas antorchas, pero solo logre ver a Sasha en el pozo platicando con Connie y Marco, y parecía estarlos convenciendo de que la ayudaran con los cubos de agua. A lo lejos Eren, Mikasa y Armin estaban platicando con un hombre rubio, a esa distancia podía distinguir la insignia de las tropas estacionarias en su espalda.

En la entrada de la cabaña de los chicos podía ver a Berthold, Jean y Reiner platicando entre ellos, aunque este último se distrajo ya que noto mi mirada, en cuanto cruzamos miradas, torció los labios en una especie de sonrisa y alzo su mano en modo de saludo, le respondí de igual modo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Me dirigí al comedor, pero desde la puerta de la entrada solo pude ver a Annie sentada con Mina y Hannah en una de las mesas del centro. Al parecer aún no habían terminado de cenar y no había rastro de Ymir por ningún lado.

Me acerque lentamente hasta pararme junto a la mesa en la que se encontraban las chicas – "Annie…" – murmure haciendo que la antes mencionada y las otras dirigieran una mirada hacia mí – "Annie, ¿Viste a Ymir por algún lado?" – Me aventure a preguntar. Recibí una mirada aburrida de su parte, pero no me inmute.

"Me pareció ver que caminaba hacia el lago" – Respondió un par de segundos después con una mano apoyada en su barbilla en una pose despreocupada– "Si fuera ella no me arriesgaría a que Shadis me descubra merodeando los alrededores a estas horas. Seguramente se llevara un buen castigo" – Termino de manera burlona, haciendo que sus acompañantes rieran por lo bajo. Fruncí un poco el ceño dando a entender que su comentario no me había hecho ninguna gracia. Murmure un "Gracias" y me di la vuelta para salir de ahí pero cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta Annie me detuvo jalando mi brazo y apretándolo ligeramente - "Christa, será mejor que no vayas a buscarla"- Me susurro al oído –"tú también te meterás en líos si Shadis te descubre" – Esta vez se veía seria y preocupada. Supongo que ser la más pequeña del grupo te hace conseguir muchos hermanos mayores. No le dije nada. Solo me despedí con una reverencia y volví a la cabaña.

Entre sigilosamente, Sasha ya estaba acostada en su cama. Fui a la mía y acomode algunas sabanas y cobertores de manera que hicieran bulto y pareciera que estaba ahí durmiendo. Busque un abrigo, unos guantes y me los puse, me dirigí a la cama de Ymir e hice lo mismo, no quería que nos regañaran por estar fuera tan tarde, o que alguna de las chicas nos delatara por no estar en las camas. Seguramente nos iría muy mal de ser así.

Mientras acomodaba las sabanas de Ymir un ligero temblor me recorrió. La humedad comenzaba a filtrarse por las botas mojadas a mis pies, ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Pero no había mucho tiempo si no quería ser descubierta, así que no le di importancia; tenía mucha prisa como para fijarme en pequeños detalles como ese. Busque rápido un abrigo para Ymir. No estaba segura de si ella había entrado o no a la cabaña por algo que la cobijara del frío. Pero sonreí al encontrarlo, aunque tenía un poco de polvo, seguramente por eso no se lo llevo – "¿Acaso... hay algo entre ustedes dos?" - Las palabras de Sasha volvieron a mi mente haciendo que me ruborizara. Sacudí la cabeza para volver a lo que estaba, tome el abrigo de Ymir y me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, - "Oh-no" – Pensé al escuchar voces al otro lado de la puerta.

Annie y las otras chicas entraron y para mi mala fortuna se detuvieron en la puerta, no sin antes yo lograra esconderme rogando no ser descubierta.

* * *

Ymir: ¿Por que me ponen como amargada? (apretando unas hojas)

Christa: ¡Te enojaste conmigo! TwT

Ymir: ¡Nooo! ¡Así estaba el libreto!

Leik: ¡No arrugues el libreto, que con trabajo me llega la inspiración!

Ymir: No voy a volver a aceptar un papel así

Christa: Al menos da las gracias de que entran a leer

Leik: Ni lo menciones Christa, seguro me llevare unos buenos jitomatazos

Ymir: Eso seria lo menos que puedes recibir

Christa: ¡Ymir! ¡Deja de ser grosera!

Ymir: De acuerdo, pero que quede claro que me debe una

Leik: Les debo muchas. Y bueno lectores, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Ymir: Alienten su ego, si no les aseguro que no subirá nada

Leik y Christa: ¡Ymir!


	2. Chapter 2

(Se ve a Christa y a Ymir colgando un letrero que dice: "_Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, le pertenece a Isayama_ _Hajime. Leik_", lo cuelgan y se sientan en unos bancos en medio del set

Christa: Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores que nos acompañan, nos da gusto volver a aparecernos por aquí

Ymir: (Bostezando) Habla por ti, yo quiero dormir. Tengo mucho sueño, aprenderme mis líneas para el siguiente capítulo va a estar en ruso

Christa: ¿Tan difícil esta? Mmmm si yo pude estoy segura que tú podrás Ymir.

Ymir: ¬¬ oye… ¿Qué me quisiste decir?

Christa: Nada. ¿Adivina qué?

Ymir: No quiero jugar Christa, estoy demasiado agotada para eso (Viendo como Christa le hace un puchero) Ok, adivino

Christa: ¡Robe la hojita con los reviews de la oficina de Leik! ^o^

Ymir: (cayéndose del banco donde estaba sentada) ¿QUE HICISTE QUE?... Oooh… espera… creo que debes dejar de juntarte conmigo

Christa: (Abrazando a Ymir) No quiero x3… Pero fueron poquitos, mira (le da la hoja)

Ymir: Dejame ver (toma la hoja pero en cuanto la tiene entra Leik) Oh-oh o_oU

Leik: ¡YMIR! ¿Cómo rayos entraste a mi oficina?

Ymir: ¿Qué? Yo no… ¬¬ (mira a Christa (que esta con una cara así n-nU) y suspira) Lo lamento, no lo volveré a hacer (Le da la hoja a Leik)

Leik: ¬¬ Jmmm… Bueno Lectores, al final agradeceré por los reviews, así que quédense con nosotras! ^-^

Christa: (Abrazando a Ymir) Gracias Ymir ^w^

Ymir: (Sonrojada) Tienes que decirme como entraste ahí -/-

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Donde estas Ymir?**

Annie y las otras chicas entraron, para mi mala fortuna se detuvieron en la puerta. Abrí los ojos como platos, asustada. Solo contuve la respiración mientras me pegaba más a la pared y la puerta abierta me ocultaba. Apreté el abrigo de Ymir contra mí. Cuando creí que todo estaría perdido Hannah hablo –"Chicas, me he olvidado decirle algo a Franz, ¿podríamos ir a la cabaña de los chicos?" – ¡Perfecto!... era lo que necesitaba para salir de allí, ahora solo faltaría que Annie accediera. Me encontraba en un callejón sin salida.

"No estés bromeando Hannah, estuvimos un buen rato en el comedor ¿y se te ocurrió hasta ahora?" – Cerré los ojos un tanto decepcionada. No sé por qué no me sorprendió la respuesta de Annie, hasta parecía que ya la esperaba. Noté que yo estaba empezando a sudar frío cuando Annie se adelantó dos pasos… ¿Tanto miedo me daba?

"Vamos Annie, iremos deprisa, además será rápido, ¡ir, venir y nadie lo notara!" – Apoyo Mina animada, aunque pude escuchar claramente un ligero "sshhhh" venido de alguna de las chicas que ya dormía (o intentaba dormir). Me tense un poco y cruce los dedos esperando que lograran convencerla y que fuera pronto, a sabiendas de lo que de verdad vendría: Annie, dirigiéndose a su cama dejando a Hannah y a Mina en la puerta, ella volteando para decirles que se opone rotundamente a ese tipo de actitud clandestina y luego ella dándose cuenta que yo estaba ocultándome tras la puerta que ya hacia abierta, para después sermonearme completamente furiosa…Pero no pasó nada.

Annie estaba silenciosa, como si estuviera observando la habitación con detenimiento, como si buscara algo mal en ella. Me estaba comenzando a asustar de veras. ¿Acaso ella sospechaba algo?… ¿Se habría dado cuenta que lo que se encontraba en mi cama y en la de Ymir no eran más que sabanas y cobertores haciendo bulto? "No, por favor" pensé para mí, aunque más que por lo de ser descubierta, lo pensé porque mi mente… mi mente me estaba jugando malas pasadas, me hacía imaginar tantas escenas de lo que le pudo o podría pasarle a Ymir allá afuera… Estaba segura que Annie me iba a descubrir y estaría perdida y no podría ir a buscarla, pero… lo que paso fue muy diferente a lo que me esperaba.

"Tks… iras a buscarle aunque trate de detenerte, ¿no es así?" – Me quede de piedra, ella… ¡Se había dado cuenta! Pero ¿porque?... ¿Por qué parecía que se refería a Hannah y a Franz? Acaso ella… "¿Qué?" interrumpió mis pensamientos la voz de Mina pero Annie no las dejo decir más - "Nada, hay que ir con cuidado, y deprisa. No quiero terminar corriendo toda la noche y parte de la mañana si nos descubren por tu culpa Hannah" – Salieron, pero escuche que Annie agregaba como para que solo escuchara yo – "Asegúrate de no meterte en líos"- Y se fue, la puerta se cerró. Di un largo suspiro y me deje caer pegada a la pared. No pude evitar sonreír ligeramente, Annie podía ser dura pero también tenía su lado amable. Me relaje un poco, después de unos segundos tome la perilla de la puerta y me dispuse a salir, pero cuando salí esta vez me topé con Mikasa.

"Yo…" – Me detuve en seco y ella ni siquiera me dejo decir nada, me interrumpió con un "Buenas noches" apenas audible, ya que cubría parte de su rostro con su inseparable bufanda roja – "Buenas noches Mikasa… que descanses" – le respondí y siguió su camino, volví a dar un suspiro aliviada. Enseguida corrí hacia la parte de atrás de las cabañas, no sin antes echar un vistazo. A lo lejos vi las espaldas de las chicas, ninguna me había visto, y eso incluía a Annie, estaba segura de que ella me cubriría… al menos hasta donde no se viera inmiscuida. También confiaba que Mikasa seria discreta así que un poco más tranquila me detuve a tomar un poco de aire, agradeciendo que fueran ellas quienes me hubieran visto.

"Annie dijo que Ymir se dirigió hacia el lago… Por qué iría hasta ese lugar y porque no ha... Achss… vuelto" – estornude lo más silencioso que pude – "Ymir…" – Susurre e inconscientemente abrace fuerte su abrigo. No pude evitar notar que el aroma de Ymir estaba impregnado en él. Wow… Nunca había notado lo bien que… ¡oh por Dios!… ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo!?... ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Pensar eso definitivamente no estaba bien. ¡Nada bien!

Por un momento juro que podía escuchar la voz de Sasha resonando nuevamente en mi cabeza, aquellas palabras que me habían perturbado de muchas formas. También sentía claramente como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza haciendo que mis orejas se pusieran rojas, volví a correr bajo las sombras de las antorchas como huyendo de aquellas palabras "¿hay algo entre ustedes?" ¡No! No había nada entre ella y yo. Cruce el campo de entrenamiento, diciéndome a mí misma que Ymir y yo solo éramos muy buenas amigas, amigas que se habían hecho muy cercanas, pero a pesar de pensar de esa forma sentía que mi cara estaba ardiendo aun con el aire frio.

Seguí con cuidado de no ser descubierta, ir al bosque sin una linterna era una locura, pero no había de otra. Salí del campo de entrenamiento sin ser vista, logre cruzar el alambrado aunque mi falda se atoro, rasgándose un poco. Rápidamente conseguí zafarme y seguí mi camino. Comencé a correr por una especie de bosque, y de momento me sentí nerviosa ya que nunca había ido por ese lugar y a cada paso que daba parecía como si estuviera adentrándome en un laberinto.

Mi desesperación creció, choque con muchas ramas terminando de desgarrar parte de mi falda y mi abrigo, corrí hasta que me di cuenta que no sabía dónde me encontraba. Me recargue en un árbol tratando de respirar tranquilamente, escuche algún aullido a lo lejos "quizás un perro o… un lobo" pensé, aunque eso me hizo sobresaltar por un segundo. Abrace fuertemente el abrigo de Ymir dejando que mi mente se perdiera en su aroma. Ella seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí… Me hubiera ido a buscar ¿Cierto?... ¡Claro que era cierto! Podría apostar por ello…. Aunque Connie la llamara Bruja o los demás pensaran que era una chica rara y egoísta… para mí… Ymir no era nada de eso, ella era una persona admirable, siempre mostrándose dura y seria, pero a la vez cálida, como su abrigo… no pude evitarlo y volví a embriagarme con su aroma … Enserio quería que ella apareciera, me encontraba preocupada. ¿De verdad se había molestado tanto?... o quizás ella se puso celosa. No… eso sería imposible… Trate de seguir el camino pero me detuve… No sería que… ¿Y si ella quería estar sola y por eso no dijo nada?

De repente la escena de Ymir diciendo "Me voy a los dormitorios" se me vino a la mente… ella no lo dijo molesta… se escuchaba… tranquila, pero en ese momento no me fije. ¡Soy una estúpida!... su mirada… su mirada estaba triste. Estaba segura de eso, era una mirada que solo yo podría notar ¡Pero en ese momento no lo hice!... yo sabía que en ocasiones ella ocultaba tristeza tras su mirada. Lo sabía porque muchas veces me miro de esa manera, aunque hasta ahora no había logrado entender por qué y ahora yo… Yo sentía que la había defraudado. Me sentí una persona horrible. De repente me sentí un poco mareada, y tuve que apoyarme en un árbol… muchas cosas llegaron a mi mente. Recuerdos dolorosos…

Comencé a respirar un tanto agitada. Ahora no estaba segura de haber tomado una buena decisión. Quería llamarla o gritar su nombre para que llegara enseguida por mí, pero hacer eso seguramente haría que me metiera en líos si llegaban a escucharme los guardias que vigilaban desde las torres… Aunque a decir verdad, no estaba segura de que tan cerca del campamento me encontrara... ¿Y si Ymir ya había vuelto a la cabaña? quizás se daría cuenta de que no estaba ahí y vendría corriendo a buscarme.

Empecé a sentir mucho calor. Sentí de repente que todo se ponía negro. Me senté en la raíz del árbol apoyándome en el tronco. Necesitaba calmarme. Pero no podía. Comencé a sentirme ansiosa, como si me faltara el aire. Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, me sentía asustada y lo único que quería era tener a Ymir a mi lado… "Yo… la necesito"... Me sonroje… No sabía si era por la preocupación de no saber dónde estaba o si era porque en mi mente me imaginaba a Ymir llegando para rescatarme... entristecí. ¿Porque estaba pensando en eso? Ymir nunca se fijaría en alguien tan frágil como yo… ¿Nunca se fijaría? Ok… ¡Mi mente estaba divagando!... Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, me quite uno de los guantes y lleve la mano a mi frente… ¡Fiebre!... Si no encontraba a Ymir pronto seguro yo moriría congelada allí… pero si Ymir me llegaba a encontrar primero, seguro mataría a Sasha y luego me mataría a mí por lo descuidadas que fuimos… la idea no resultaba tan mala…

Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse con pesadez, no podía quedarme ahí, no sin hacer nada. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano me levante, mi respiración estaba agitada. Trate de caminar apoyándome en los árboles. Logre avanzar unos quince metros, cuando a lo lejos logré ver una silueta acercarse, aunque por un segundo parecía haberse detenido. La tenue luz de la noche no ayudaba mucho. Intente apoyar una mano en un árbol para seguir, pero me sentía tan débil que no soporte más. Caí al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza. Lo último que recuerdo fue escuchar unos pasos rompiendo ramas pequeñas que había en el suelo mientras se iban acercando a mí. En el fondo empecé a tener miedo, mientras que en mi mente solo se dibujaba un rostro. Esperaba que se tratase de ella. Necesitaba verla, saber que se encontraba bien.

No supe de quien se trataba. Me desmaye.

* * *

Leik: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y de ante mano muchas gracia a los que se tomaron la molestia de escribirnos

Ymir: Aparte, sabemos que muchos lectores no tienen cuenta en fanfiction y para Leik es grato saber que su historia es aceptada

Christa: A pesar de que fueron poquitos jeje pero para comenzar suponemos está bien, ¿no? ^^

Leik: Pero ustedes saben que nos hace feliz hacer esto y a mí me hace mucho más feliz el que se tomen tiempo de leernos

Ymir: ¡Aunque seguramente la desesperación crecerá por saber que ocurre después!

Leik: Y bueno, estamos a un día de noche buena y dos para Navidad pero aun así. ¡Feliz navidad!

Christa, Ymir: ¡Feliz navidad a todos!

Ymir: Pueden enviarme mis regalos a la siguien… (Se abalanzan sobre ella)

Christa y Leik: ¡Ymir!

Ymir: X.x


	3. Chapter 3

Ymir: ¡Por fiiiiiin!

Leik: ¿Por fin qué?

Ymir: Seguro los lectores se van a decepcionar por el capítulo pero al menos sabrán donde diablos andaba

Leik: Gracias ¬¬… u.ú Bueno, comienzo con los creditos… Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, le pertenece a Isayama Hajime, pero me encantaría que me cediera los derechos de autor como regalo de reyes

Ymir: Deja de mendigar derechos de autor, además se ve que tu fic está siendo aceptado muy bien

Leik: Siiii, agradezco a los que se han tomado la molestia de escribirnos y enserio, una gran disculpa por la tardanza. Oye… (Mirando a todos lados) ¿Dónde está Christa?

Ymir: (Suspirando) Andaba jugando con su regalo de reyes adelantado... enserio no debiste dárselo

Leik: Pero se ve tan linda ^^ por cierto, tarde pero seguro ¡Feliz año nuevo lectores!

Christa: (entra al set en un pogo saltarín) ¡Fe-liz A-ño Nue-vo!

Ymir: ¡Christa bájate de esa cosa!

Christa: No-oo Quie-ro (se va)

Ymir: (Corriendo atrás de ella) ¡Préstamelo entonces!

Christa: No-oo-oo-oo-oo

Leik: ^^U Bueno sin más les dejo el esperado capítulo, ¡quédense hasta el final!

Ymir: (Regresa al set) ¡Para que no se confundan, esto lo relato yo! ¡Christa vuelve! (se va)

* * *

**Capítulo 3 Lo que paso con Ymir**

Cielos… todo se había vuelto tan rutinario. No me importaba que fuera así. No tenía preocupaciones de que llegáramos a ser atacados por titanes (por ahora), no tenía la necesidad de andar robando para poder mantenerme con vida, no tenía que... Bueno, después de todo lo que había pasado allí afuera para llegar aquí… Casi parecía que había despertado de una horrible y larga pesadilla. Me gustaba. Mi deseo se había cumplido. Estaba teniendo una segunda oportunidad.

Lo menos que podía tener para sentir un poco de tranquilidad… era solo eso. No estaba segura de cuanto duraría esa farsa. Pero a pesar de ser una farsa, me sentía bien. Esa noche era como todas; la misma historia después de cenar. Estaba feliz de haber sido yo quien ayudara a Sasha a volver a la cama ese día en el que llegamos al campamento para iniciar el entrenamiento militar. La noche en la que conocí a Christa… la chica que quería ser vista como alguien con quien se puede contar. Aunque he de decir que me molesto el que ella guardara el trozo de pan para dárselo a Sasha, pero creo que no es necesario repetirlo, eso lo saben ustedes mejor que nadie.

Y allí estábamos, en el viejo pozo de agua, obligando casi a palos a Sasha a que sacara el agua (ok, solo yo la estaba obligando) mientras Christa me miraba con un poco de enojo por los malos tratos que le daba a Sasha (Naah, en realidad ella solo simulaba estar molesta, por eso no le hacía caso) ya me había acostumbrado a que siempre me riñera por hacer las cosas a mi modo. ¡Pero enserio! Me divertía tanto hacer sufrir a la chica patata (Por cierto, deben saber que ese apodo lo inicie yo).

"¡Sasha date prisa! Se me congela la nariz aquí afuera, ¿Qué pasa si Christa enferma porque tardas demasiado? Recuerda que ella fue quien te salvo de morir de hambre y yo de que murieras congelada en la fría noche o… ¿Es que acaso no valoras la vida que salvamos?" – Sí claro, todos tenemos muchas razones para valorar nuestra vida, aunque no lo parezca. Sasha por ejemplo, su motivación es la comida. Además yo sabía que mis palabras no eran más que una excusa para poder abrazar a la pequeña Christa; Aunque no sabía si a ella le molestaba el que le mostrara este tipo de afecto…

"Ya oí, ya oí… No es fácil hacer esto cuando acabo de cenar. Además… ¡Prometiste que me darías parte de tu cena y ni siquiera me diste un bocado!" – Me reprocho, ¡enserio que parecía un barril sin fondo! Incluso en ocasiones, Christa le guardaba la mitad de su pan y… bueno, creo que saben cómo era mi sentir respecto a eso. Sí. Me molestaba. Pero seamos sinceros, muchas cosas me molestaban.

"No seas glotona, por eso siempre te riñe el instructor Shadis" – Me arroje hacia sus mejillas jalándolas. Ese era su castigo por tratar de robarme el cariño de Christa. Ahora que lo pensaba ella nunca había hecho algo así por mí, aunque no era necesario, no era muy dada a comer tanto, pero el que le prestara atención a alguien más enserio me hacía enojar. Sasha no podía defenderse, ella solo trataba de no soltar la cuerda con el cubo con agua, cosa que le pareció graciosa a Christa y al final no resulto del todo bien para Sasha.

"¡Y…bir! ¡Shueltabe!" – La forma en que hablo me pareció tan graciosa que por poco y suelto una carcajada. Trate de sonreír lo más natural posible, pero vamos… soy Ymir, mi sonrisa no iba del todo bien con la mirada que me cargo, seguramente hubiera asustado a cualquiera. De pronto note que Christa comenzó a jalar la manga de mi camisa tratando de detenerme, cosa que solo me incito a seguir molestando a Sasha.

"Arrepiéntete de tus palabras 'Chica patata', no te soltare" – esta vez no pude evitar reír con ganas emocionándome tanto que trataba de estirar las mejillas de Sasha como si se tratara de una liga, hasta que note la mirada de Christa, deteniéndome al instante… a ella no le había gustado eso. Su mirada era como si… tuviera miedo. Odiaba que me miraran así. Mi cabeza me comenzó a doler como si tratara de procesar algún recuerdo olvidado, no lo aguante más – "Tsk… Date prisa Sasha y termina de hacer lo que te corresponde–le dije seriamente, pero el sentimiento no era el deseado para dar esa impresión. Trate de recuperar la compostura, aunque por dentro me sentía realmente mal – "Me voy a los dormitorios" – Camine sin mirar atrás, dentro de mi pedía a gritos que Christa corriera hacia mí y me detuviera, pero eso no paso. Cuando estuve segura que no me verían lleve mis manos a la cabeza. Camine hasta quedarme detrás de la cabaña de los chicos, Dolía como un demonio. Necesitaba tomar algo de aire, cuando salí de donde me ocultaba camine hacia la salida del campamento, cuando mire hacia atrás Annie y Hannah me estaban viendo.

"Maldición" - pensé para después tratar de excusarme - "Iré al lago. No me siento muy bien" – Les dije pero Annie ya no estaba escuchando y Hannah la seguía. Se dirigían al comedor –"Esa tonta… con esa mirada asusta más que yo" – Pensé. Salí del campamento pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el alambrado, sentí frío, ir allá fuera sin algo con que cubrirme era mala idea. Regrese a paso lento, no tenía mucha prisa, pero lo que vi cuando estaba a punto de entrar hizo que me molestara de nuevo. Me oculte viendo como Christa estaba saludando al gorila (por si no saben a quién me refiero. Me refiero al tarado de Reiner) ¡ese maldito! Aunque no lo aparentaba yo sabía que a él le gustaba Christa, MI Christa… ¿Mi Christa? ¿Desde cuándo Christa era de mi propiedad? Bufe. Christa era libre de hacer con su vida lo que ella quisiera. Yo solo era una desconocida que quería entrar a su vida solo por mi propia convicción. Me di cuenta de que Christa parecía estar buscando algo, después vi cómo se dirigía al comedor. Cuando entro note que Sasha volvía con los baldes de agua. Suspire hondamente y camine hacia ella.

"Déjame ayudarte" - Ella solo sonrió en señal de aprobación – "Siento lo de antes. ¿Sabes? No era mi intención" – dije tomando uno de los baldes. Ella solo me respondió un "Lo sé" y no dijo más, cuando entramos a la cabaña, varias de las chicas ya estaban acostadas. Sasha se cambió e hizo lo mismo, se cubrió con su cobertor y me dijo un "Buenas noches Ymir". No puedo decir si estaba enojada o no. Lo más probable es que estuviera muriendo de cansancio. Sonreí a medias y fui a mi cama, tome mi abrigo, pero estaba sucio, así que lo deje donde estaba y fui a la cama de Sasha.

"Oye Sasha… ¿podrías prestarme tu abrigo?" – Ella solo murmuro un "mmmjj", seguramente ya estaba entrando al segundo sueño –"Gracias. Buenas noches" –le dije mientras me lo ponía. Salí silenciosamente de la cabaña. El gorila y los otros dos ya no estaban en la entrada de la cabaña de los chicos. Así que camine mientras mi mente se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos. Pase por donde se encontraban Mikasa, Eren y Armin, estaban hablando con un superior. No me dijeron nada, y aunque lo hubieran hecho, no estaba en mis planes detenerme. Salí del campamento, yendo hacía el lago.

Cuando llegue ahí, me puse a arrojar piedras. Miles de preguntas empezaron a cruzar por mi mente. ¿Estaba bien lo que hacía ahí? ¿Estaba bien el que hubiera entrado a las murallas?... Desde que entre me habían pasado tantas cosas. Las iglesias siempre fueron un buen lugar para obtener sustento. Pero tampoco quería vivir el resto de mi vida como una ladrona… si en esa ocasión yo no hubiera escuchado aquella conversación que se suponía nadie debía escuchar ¿Dónde me encontraría ahora?... Quizás no hubiera tomado decisiones egoístas. No estaba segura de lo que hubiera elegido. Pero bueno, no estaba segura de nada. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que la chica de la que hablaban aquellos hombres estuviera dentro del escuadrón 104.

Me deje caer en el pasto mirando el cielo. ¿Se trataría de Christa? Ella era la única que encajaba en el perfil que habían descrito. ¿Y si ella lo era, qué?... Cerré mis ojos dejando que mi cabello se meciera con el viento. A lo lejos pude escuchar un lobo aullar y un escalofrió mi recorrió. Abrí mis ojos mirando el cielo estrellado. Me senté para observar el reflejo de la luna en el lago. ¿Se le habría olvidado a Christa lo que había pasado? Me levante y sacudí mi pantalón. Me dispuse a regresar, el aire comenzaba a calarme los huesos. Y de pronto tuve un mal presentimiento. Una sensación de que algo andaba mal. Me encamine al campamento, seguramente Shadis había descubierto que no estaba en la cabaña y me castigaría.

"Debo volver pronto. Christa debe estar preocupada" Sonreí al pensar eso. Aunque después me sentí un poco tonta al pensarlo. Christa era una niña inocente, quizás por eso sentía la necesidad de cuidarla. Camine adentrándome en el bosque, tropecé un par de veces con las raíces de algunos árboles. Bostece, seguramente ya era muy tarde. Trataba de distinguir algo en el camino pero era imposible, mire al cielo y como si obedeciera a mis órdenes la luna apareció. No iluminaba mucho pero si lo suficiente para distinguir que alguien venía hacia mi dirección. Por un momento me quede quieta. No podía tratarse de Shadis, así que no me altere. ¿Quién podría estar merodeando el bosque a esas horas? Seguí caminando, lentamente. Pero de pronto aquella figura cayo. Abrí los ojos como platos, pero no quería arriesgarme. Camine lentamente hacia su dirección. No se movía. Me arrodille a un lado y gire su cuerpo para ver su rostro. Cuando la vi, mi mente se quedó en blanco y sentí que el corazón se detenía por un segundo... ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?

Era Christa, tenía una herida en su frente y estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

* * *

Leik: Bueno a lo mejor no era lo que esperaban, pero ojala que les haya gustado

Christa: ¡Pronto sabrán que pasa después!

Ymir: Por cierto muchas gracias a **Bleach010915 **que esperamos nos vuelva a visitar pronto, a **Uchiha mikasA **que nos ha empezado a seguir ¡Yo me encargo que la paga sea buena! Y pues, creo que ya tienes la respuesta de que no era un violador ¬w¬

Leik: Y que tenga por seguro que tomare en cuenta su propuesta de otras parejas, tenemos un proyecto, ¡esperen pronto otro fic!

Christa: Este no tendrá como escenario el campo de batalla contra titanes, será más como un escenario actual

Leik: Shhhh, Christa no arruines la sorpresa…Ok, continuo… Gracias también a **Guest**, quien dice que Ymir debería ser quien de regalos

Ymir: -_- Soy pobre, deje de asaltar iglesias hace mucho y además no me agrado eso de que quería a Christa de regalo ¬¬ ella es mía y de nadie más (Abraza a Christa)

Christa: Ymir me asfixias X-x

Leik: Etto… es su turno Ymir, suéltala

Ymir: (soltando a Christa) Lo siento

Christa: Gracias a **Okisawa Hinari **que… si la verdad tengo fiebre de amor por Ymir

Ymir: ¡Chri…Christa!

Christa: (Abraza a Ymir) x3

Leik: Y por último muchas gracias a **Tai Ru Kaerisato**, que nos pidió que actualizáramos como la mayoría de los lectores

Christa: Lamentamos la tardanza, pero pues nos fuimos de vacaciones jeje

Ymir: Además Leik dijo que iba a actualizar como regalo de reyes porque no tiene presupuesto para enviarles algo

Leik y Christa: ¡Ymir!


	4. Capítulo 4

Ymir: (entrando al set seguida de Leik y Christa) No puedo creer que aceptara que publicaras este capítulo

Leik: No se dé que te quejas si bien que te gusto hacer tus escenas. Además dijiste que ese sería el regalo de Christa

Ymir: -/- jmmm

Christa: o/o

Leik: Buenas lectores disculpen la tardanza. Yo sé que a lo mejor el capítulo pasado no fue lo que esperaban pero les prometo que este va a compensar xP

Ymir: ¬/¬ Eres una manipuladora

Christa: ¡Olvidamos los créditos! ô/ó

Leik: ¡Cierto!... Pero bueno, creo que ellos saben que Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ú-u

Ymir: ¡Dejemos de habladurías y vayamos al capítulo!

Leik: ¬-¬ Si bien qué quieres que lo lean

Ymir: ¬/¬ Cállate

Christa: ¡Comenzamos! ^/ ^

* * *

**Capítulo: 4 Excusas**

Levante a Christa con cuidado de no lastimarla, y me di cuenta que abrazaba algo sin soltarlo. Era mi abrigo. Acaso ella… ¿había estado buscándome? ¡Por esa razón parecía estar buscando algo! Bueno no era que buscara algo, me buscaba a mí. Me regañe a mí misma diciéndome lo estúpida que había sido al no darme cuenta de eso. Desde que me fui del pozo ella estuvo preocupada todo el tiempo. Pero ustedes saben que eso no era novedad ya que siempre la preocupaba. Me quite el abrigo de Sasha y se lo puse encima del que ella traía puesto, tenía fiebre, y no estaba segura pero probablemente también el frio podría hacerle daño, y mi abrigo conservaba mi calor. Necesitaba un trozo de tela para vendarle la herida de la frente. Iba a arrancar un trozo de su falda pero parecía que un perro la había atacado, pues estaba rasgada. Suspire hondo y saque mi navaja (No le digan a nadie de esto) corte una de las mangas de mi camisa y la utilice como vendaje (y a decir verdad, creo que como enfermera, me moriría de hambre).

El aire frio me hizo temblar por unos segundos, así que me puse mi propio abrigo, al final Christa lo llevaba con ella para que yo lo usara, no le quitaría el gusto. Ella me había encontrado después de todo. La abrigue bien y la acomode en mi espalda para que fuera más fácil llevarla. Convertirme en titán no podría ser para nada una opción, correría el riesgo de que Christa despertara, me viera y se asustara… quizás hasta se desmayara de nuevo. Y si llegaba al campamento transformada seguro que todo acabaría mal. Supongo que antes de pensar en todo eso lo primero que me preocupaba era que ella me odiara. Y yo… yo no quería para nada que ella se alejara de mí.

Camine de regreso al campamento (no iba a correr y menos con Christa en esas condiciones). Me di cuenta de que ella era ligera, me gustaba que fuera pequeña de estatura. Seguí pasando entre los árboles, Christa no pesaba tanto pero me era complicado de momento mantener el paso y me apoyaba en ellos para acomodarla, por lo mismo de que iba dormida o en el peor de los casos inconsciente parecía que se iba a caer de lado. Me preguntaba si sería más sencillo llevarla conmigo con el equipo de maniobras. Pero por ser cadetes aun nos era imposible ocuparlo, y más sin autorización. En instantes notaba que su respiración era agitada, y me alteraba de cierta forma. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que respiraba en mi nuca. Su respiración era cálida. Me preocupaba y me exaltaba al mismo tiempo. Agite mi cabeza tratando de concentrarme, debía volver pronto y llevarla a la enfermería. Nos ganaríamos un castigo, eso era seguro pero no permitiría que le tocara a ella. Yo había tenido la culpa por haberme ido sin decirle nada. Aunque si ella seguía respirándome así mis piernas no lo soportarían y me iría abajo. Me estaba haciendo flaquear y me preocupaba, hacía que se me erizara la piel. Sabía que no era intencional ni mucho menos lo hacía apropósito, pero a pesar de tener el poder de un titán, yo era una humana.

"Ymir…" – Me detuve. Ella estaba llamándome entre sueños, o eso parecía. – "Ymir, discúlpame…" – eso me sorprendió. No sabía porque razón se estaba disculpando. Yo sabía que todo eso era mi culpa y aun así ella estaba pidiendo disculpas. De pronto sentí sus brazos aprisionarme, eran pequeños pero parecían de la medida exacta para poder rodearme. Sonreí.

"Te llevare de regreso Christa, aguanta un poco más" – Con ella sosteniéndose me era más fácil andar sin la necesidad de preocuparme porque fuera a caerse. Camine por unos cinco minutos rumbo al campamento, pero algo me hizo parar.

"Huele bien…" – Al escucharla sentí también algo en mi cuello (No. No empiecen a pensar mal de la pequeña Christa) era algo frio, y se deslizo hacia mi hombro. Trate de sostenerla con un brazo para liberar una de mis manos y poder saber que era. Cuando toque mi nuca me di cuenta que era algo húmedo. Levante la mirada al cielo, pero no había señas de que fuera a nevar y mucho menos fuera indicio de lluvia, el cielo estaba despejado y entre los árboles se podía distinguir la luz de la luna que pasaba entre las ramas de estos.

¿Qué podría ser?... Me quede tensa… Si no era lluvia y lo único que estaba cerca de mi cuello era la cara de Christa, entonces… ¿Una lagrima?... Baje con cuidado a Christa y la apoye en un árbol. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, dormía quizás, pero se veía claramente un camino de lágrimas… estuvo llorando. Me preocupe enserio. ¿Sería acaso que la fiebre la estaba haciendo divagar? Me asuste. De repente ella me miraba fijamente, tenía la mirada cristalina a causa de las lágrimas.

"Christa, ¿te encuentras bien?" – Era obvio que no se encontraba bien, lleve mi mano a su mejilla para limpiar el recorrido de una lágrima y después la puse sobre su frente vendada para saber su temperatura. Estaba ardiendo, quizás estaba mucho más de como la había encontrado. – "Christa debemos darnos prisa, esto no está nada bien".

"Te encontré, Ymir" – Dijo sonriendo, incluso podía notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas a causa de la fiebre, o eso pensé.

"Si Diosa, lo hiciste" – Le sonreí de igual manera – "Es tiempo de regresar, ¿de acuerdo?" – Pero ella negó con la cabeza. Ok, esto estaba realmente mal, ¿Por qué se estaba negando a volver? – "Christa no juegues, es enserio" – Fruncí el ceño, pero ella no hizo caso, solo llevo una de sus manos a mi rostro, y la apoyo en mi mejilla, cosa que me puso un tanto nerviosa, más por el contacto que por la acción.

"Ymir… ¿aun estas molesta?" – La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y más al tener su mano tibia en mi mejilla helada. - "Enserio lo siento" – Lo dijo con una mirada tan dulce que el ceño fruncido desapareció por un ceño de preocupación. ¿Porque seguía disculpándose?

"Christa no fue tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo? Deja de disculparte" – se lo dije apartando su mano y sujetándola – "No hiciste nada malo, ¿porque sigues con eso?

"Siempre es mi culpa. Ymir, solo causo problemas…" – ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? Definitivamente la fiebre y el golpe le habían volado la cabeza.

"No es verdad Christa, si fuera así no te hubiéramos apodado "la Diosa de la 104" ¿entiendes? Te hubiéramos puesto, no se… la chica problemas o que se yo, no tengo imaginación en estos momentos, estoy más preocupada por tu salud ¿pero qué demo…?" – había apoyado mi mano en una de sus botas y me di cuenta que tenían un poco de escarcha ¡estaban húmedas y heladas! ¿Cómo diablos había pasado eso?

"No fue culpa de Sasha, yo fui la descuidada. Me arroje el balde de agua encima y ella me dijo que fuera a la cabaña a cambiarme… pero yo quería verte y saber que todo estaba bien" – Lo último lo dijo con la cara completamente roja, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?... Sonreí a medias, Christa no iba a cambiar, ella siempre se preocuparía por el bienestar de los demás antes que por el de ella – "No regañes a Sasha"

"No lo hare pequeña. Ya me disculpe con ella, y ahora me disculpo contigo. La única que tiene la culpa de todo lo que paso soy yo, así que deja de cargar con eso; es tiempo de volver" – Ella desvió la mirada a otro lado, cosa que me extraño. Algo le estaba pasando enserio o quizás algo le preocupaba.- "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada…" – Apenas si murmuro, me senté frente a ella cruzando las piernas y los brazos y haciendo una cara seria – "¿Qué haces? ¿No dijiste que debíamos volver ya?"

"Tsk… No me moveré hasta que me digas que tienes. No estas siendo tú y sé que no es por culpa de la fiebre" – y así me quede pero ella solo llevo una de sus manos a su boca para detener una risa, arqueé una ceja – "¿Y ahora?"

"Te ves demasiado linda así" - ¿Qué?... Ok, eso me había desarmado, tanto que me fui un poco de lado, agite la cabeza.

"Ok, creo que es tiempo de regresar" - me levante y me dirigí hacia ella para volver a cargarla en mi espalda pero ella no se colgaba de mi – "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada…" – Suspire, se iba a repetir la escena de un par de minutos atrás

"Christa, por favor" - La mire de frente pero ella esta vez no tenía la mirada cristalina. Sus mejillas estaban incluso más rojas que la vez anterior. ¿Se le estaba subiendo la fiebre? Lleve una de mis manos a su frente para confirmarlo, pero mi mano fue apartada por ella.

"Estoy bien, no es necesario que te preocupes" – No supe si fue por miedo o porque, pero eso me hizo estallar.

"¿Que no es necesario? Te cuido por sobre todas las cosas, ¿y dices que no es necesario?" – esta vez la que frunció el ceño fue Christa.

"¡Yo en ningún momento te pedí que me cuidaras!" – Me hice para atrás, temiendo que fuera a soltarme un golpe – "Yo aprecio que te preocupes, pero no es como si fuéramos algo para que te preocupes de ese modo" – Esto último me sobresalto.

"Yo… no sabía que te sentías así"- Entristecí, pero Christa se acercó a mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, me jalo hacia ella quedando muy cerca, esta vez tuve un sentimiento de miedo mezclado con nerviosismo – "¿Qué?… ¿Qué pasa?" – Su mirada se notaba un tanto perdida, pero me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"Ymir… me gustas…" – ¿¡Que yo qué!? Me quede de piedra tratando de procesar lo que me había dicho, no estaba segura de si ella sabía lo que estaba diciendo o si era efecto secundario de la fiebre o el golpe. Debía de estar bromeando. – "Y creo que siento algo por ti"

"¿De que estas hablando Chris…?" – No pude terminar, abrí los ojos lo más que podía. Mi mente se había quedado en blanco de nuevo, y mi cuerpo no parecía querer responder.

Ella había jalado mi rostro hacia sí y me estaba besando.

* * *

Leik: Uuuuuuuuh…..

Ymir: ¬/¬ ¡Déjame en paz!

Christa: Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejaremos probablemente el siguiente capítulo sea el último n/ñ

Leik: Noooooooooo

Ymir: Uuuuuuuuuh…..

Christa: Lamento que estas dos se anden comportando como niñas chiquitas ¬-¬U

Ymir y Leik: (A Christa) ¡Oye! (Se miran entre sí) ¬¬-*

Leik: (empujando a Ymir) Bueno lectores gracias de antemano por tomarse las molestias de leernos, de escribirnos

Ymir: (empujando a Leik) ¡De criticarnos!

Leik: ¡Basta! ¬¬… En fin. ¡Les recordamos que ya está otro fic! "Caminos Cruzados"

Christa: ¡Yaaaay! ¡Recuerden que ese fic está ambientado en otro escenario, no en el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin

Ymir: Dense una vuelta por ahí a ver qué les parece

Leik: Uuuuuh…(Cantando) Ymir y Christa, Ymir y Christa, Ymir y Christa

Ymir y Christa:¡Cállate Leik!

Leik: (Gritando mientras es perseguida por ambas) ¡Gracias por visitarnos!


End file.
